Pros&Cons
by ordinary87
Summary: Ein paar Jahre nach dem Finale der 7.Staffel - Rory muss eine Entscheidung treffen und Jess hilft ihr dabei.


Mein neuster Lit. OneShot und zeitgleich der erste seit mehreren Jahren.

Ein paar Jahre nach dem Finale der - Rory muss eine Entscheidung treffen und Jess hilft ihr dabei.

**Pros & Cons**

Regen.

Abgesehen von den Regentropfen , die gegen das Fenster prasselten, war er kaum noch zu sehen, nur hier und da, wenn die Tropfen das Licht der Straßenlaternen reflektierten oder ein Auto vorbeifuhr.

Langsam veränderte sich der Fokus ihres Blicks. Statt auf die dunkle Straße unter ihr zu schauen, sah sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, das ihr entgegen starrte.

Ihre Haare waren endlich getrocknet, aber von ihrer Frisur war nichts mehr zu sehen, dabei hatte sie den ganzen Tag über so aufgepasst nicht unnötig nass zu werden.

Hatte solange gut aufgepasst, bis sie ihn getroffen und er sie überredet hatte das Kaffeetrinken auf sein Apartment zu verlegen, weil es dort ruhiger war.

Nur ein Stück die Straße rauf, wenn sie rennen würden, würden sie es schnell genug schaffen, bevor sie völlig durchnässt waren.

Falsch. Sie waren gerannt und dennoch hatten sie überall im Hausflur und in seinem Wohnzimmer kleine Pfützen hinterlassen.

Das war vor Stunden gewesen. Er hatte ihr eins seiner T-Shirts gegeben und ihre Bluse, den Blazer und ihren dünnen Übergangsmantel zum Trocknen aufgehängt. Seit dem hatten sie jede Minute damit verbracht zu reden. Immerhin war es über drei Jahre her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und vieles, viel zu viel, war seit dem passiert.

Drei Jahre. Eigentlich war es unverstellbar, dass es erst drei Jahre waren, nur ein Jahr später war sie losgezogen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Zum Teil war es sein verdienst. Zum Teil, zu einem kleinen Teil.

Er hatte sich revanchiert.

Und nun tat sie das, was sie immer hatte tun wollen, wenn auch nicht an dem Ort, an dem sie es tun wollte. Aber es war gut, sie war zufrieden, glücklich, hatte sich gut eingefunden und wollte dieses Leben, ihr Leben, eigentlich gar nicht aufgeben.

Aber, dann war da diese Möglichkeit, die sie völlig überrumpelt hatte, mit der sie nie gerechnet hätte, nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem sie schon vor einem Jahr eine Absage bekommen hatte. Jetzt war sie wieder da. So plötzlich, wie er in dem kleinen Cafe, dessen leuchtenden Schriftzug sie von ihrem Platz aus sehen konnte, hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

"Erzählst du heute noch weiter, oder kann ich zu Bett gehen?"

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie über Minuten hinweg geschwiegen hatte.

"'Tschuldigung", entgegnete sie, während sie überlegt, was sie gerade erzählt hatte, bevor ihre Gedanken sie mit sich in die Tiefe gezogen hatten.

Zögernd drehte sie sich schließlich zu ihm um "Wo war ich?"

"Richie Rich", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

"Er hat auch einen Namen", entgegnete sie ihm trocken, obwohl sie ihm nicht ungern ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt hätte. Viel hatte sich verändert, aber seine Tendenz den männlichen Protagonisten in ihrem Leben einen nicht immer netten Spitznamen zu verpassen, war anscheinend noch vorhanden.

"Und genau den hab ich dir gerade genannt." Er grinste sie an. Ein Grinsen, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte, schief, irgendwie.

"Also, dein Abschluss und Richie Rich - wie geht das Märchen aus?"

Unwillkürlich rollte sie mit den Augen, biss sich kurz auf die Lippe "Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

"Und?"

Zur Erklärung hob sie ihre Hände. Kein Ring.

"Du hast ihn abblitzen lassen." Er klang ungläubig, wenn auch nicht im negativen, eher positiv überrascht, zufrieden und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, das in seiner Feststellung auch etwas Stolz mitschwang.

"Ich hatte keine Wahl", erklärte sie mit gesenktem Blick.

"Hattest du bei dem Kerl jemals eine Wahl?"

Sie lachte kurz auf "Hatte ich bei dir jemals eine Wahl?

"Das war etwas anderes", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, aber sie tat es mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ab.

"War es nicht", gab sie etwas zu schroff zurück, räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann ruhiger weiter "Du wolltest, dass ich aufgebe, für was ich Jahre lang gearbeitet hatte, genau wie er. Vielleicht war es euch beiden nicht bewusst, aber so war es und ihr beide seid mit meiner Antwort nicht zurecht gekommen."

Er war auf der Couch etwas weiter nach vorn gerückt, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, durch seine Haare, die soviel kürzer waren, als bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen.

"Du hast recht.", gab er schließlich zu, dabei waren seine Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet und nichts in ihnen ließen sie daran zweifeln, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie nickte, lächelte schwach und bewegte sich langsam auf den Sessel zu, indem sie den halben Nachmittag verbracht hatte. Ihre Kaffeetasse stand immer noch auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch direkt davor. Obwohl ihr Kaffee inzwischen kalt war, nahm sie die Tasse zur Hand und trank einen Schluck während sie sich setzte.

"Nach meinem Abschluss hab ich dann bei der Onlinenachrichtenagentur angefangen, von der ich dir erzählt hab."

"Die, für die du die Recherchen hier machst?"

Sie nickte "Ich hab Obamas Wahlkampf begleitet und danach einen festen Posten bekommen. Es ist nicht ganz das, was ich immer wollte, aber es ist ein Job. Was will ich mehr?"

"Wie Christiane Amarpour um die Welt tingeln", bat er ihr lächelnd an.

Ein leises Lachen kam über ihre Lippen, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm. "Nicht jeder schafft es vom Schulabbrecher zum Autor und Ladenbesitzer", erklärte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Nicht jeder Schulabbrecher- ", stimmte er zu "- aber Yaleabsolventen traut man so etwas schon eher zu."

"Nur weil ich in Yale war, bekomme ich nicht zwangsläufig was ich will."

Er schwieg einen Moment, betrachtete sie "Bist du glücklich", fragte er schließlich.

"Mit meinen Job? Ich bin zufrieden, wirklich. Ich bin soweit gekommen, wie ich innerhalb der Redaktion kommen kann und für den Moment reicht mir das völlig aus. Allerdings -" Sie brach ab.

Er war nicht die Person mit der sie darüber reden sollte. Was sollte er schon groß dazu sagen? Alles was er über sie wusste, alles was er darüber wusste, wie ihr Leben in den letzten Jahren gewesen war, war was sie ihn an diesem einen, kurzen Nachmittag erzählt hatte und die Dinge, die darüber hinaus gingen, waren veraltet.

Wobei sie sich gar nicht so sehr verändert hatte. Ihr Ziel war noch das Selbe, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab.

"Was?"

Sie hatte wieder geschwiegen ohne es zu merken und wieder war er es, der sie daran erinnere. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte, wie schon zuvor, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie den Satz angefangen hatte.

"Allerdings - ", setzte sie erneut an "- habe ich heute ein Jobangebot bekommen."

Fragend schaute er sie an. Sie wartete einen Moment, überlegte.

Vielleicht war er ja genau die Person, mit der siedtrüber reden sollte. Wer wusste besser als er, was es bedeutete eine Chance zu nutzen?

"Als noch nicht klar war, ob ich nach dem Wahlkampf fest eingestellt werde, hatte ich mich bei einigen Zeitungen beworben, wieder beworben, eigentlich. Letzte Woche hat der Philadelphia Inquirer angerufen. Ihnen hatte meine Bewerbung schon letztes Jahr gefallen, aber sie hatten keine Stelle frei, jetzt schon. Ich hatte heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch und sie haben mir die Stelle direkt angeboten. Bis Morgen wollen sie eine Entscheidung von mir."

Während sie geredet hatte, hatte er sich beeindruckt nach vorn gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und sah sie nun irritiert an.

"Ich dachte du wärst wegen Recherchen hier."

"Bin ich auch", erwiderte sie direkt "Nur war ich damit gestern schon fertig. Ich hab wegen dem Termin noch ein paar Tage angehängt."

Er nickte "Und wie wirst du dich entscheiden?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", gab sie wahrheitsgemäß, wenn auch etwas kleinlaut zurück.

"Warum nicht? Es ist nicht die New York Times, aber es ist näher dran, als der Onlinekram, den du im Moment machst und das letzte Mal als ich nachgeschaut hab, war der Inquirer die fünft größte Tageszeitung in diesem Land."

"Nachgeschaut?" Etwas perplex harkte sie nach.

"Kennst du Yahoo?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als das amüsierte Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte zu kopieren.

Sie beide erinnerten sich daran.

"Also, Rory, warum nicht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich müsste herziehen -", erklärte sie "-, ich kenne die Kollegen nicht, ich würde erst mal nur kleinere Berichte schreiben, das wäre ein Rückschritt, ich--"

Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie er aufstand "Langweile ich dich?"

Ein Ton, der stark nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang, drang aus seiner Kehle, während er den Kopf schüttelte und mit schnellen Schritten auf den Wohnzimmerschrank zuging.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hielt er ein Stück Papier und einen Stift in der Hand.

Kaum das er wieder bei der Couch war, hielt er ihr beides hin.

Ein unschlüssiges Okay kam von ihrer Seite, bevor sie eine richtige Frage formulieren konnte "Was soll ich damit?"

Obwohl er noch nicht geantwortet hatte, griff sie nach den Schreibmaterialien. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, erkannte sie, dass sie wohl auch keine Antwort bekommen würde. Etwas daran sagte ihr, dass sie es eigentlich wissen müsste.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal eine Tabelle darauf malst", schlug er vor, als sie keine Reaktion zeigte.

Bereitwillig folgte sie seinem Rat. Noch während sie die Striche zog, realisierte sie, was er damit erreichen wollte.

"Jetzt sag nicht, du hast es dir abtrainiert", brach es aus ihm hinaus, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Nein, nein", beschwichtigte sie sofort mit einem knappen Lächeln.

Zufrieden nickend ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen "Dann leg los."

Contra. Sie betitelte die erste Spalte, dann die zweite. Pro.

"Ok, also Umzug -", begann zu aufzuzählen "- keine Bekannten, weniger Veröffentlichungen."

Sie schaute von dem Blatt auf, nur um zu sehen, wie er zustimmend nickte.

"Jetzt zu Pro", erklärte sie.

"Mehr Geld?"

"Mehr Geld", bestätigte sie und fügte hinzu "Der Inquirer hat zudem mehr Leser."

"Und deine Aufstiegschancen sind besser."

"Gleichstand", stellte sie trocken fest, nachdem sie den letzten Punkt notiert hatte. Immer wieder glitten ihre Augen über das Blatt, während sie krampfhaft überlegte, was noch auf die Liste gehörte.

Erst als er sich räusperte, schaute sie wieder auf.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht in welche Spalte es gehört, aber-" fing er an "- aber ich bin hier."

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie geneigt zu fragen was er gesagt hatte, obwohl sie jedes Wort deutlich verstanden hatte.

Sie starrte ihn an. Er starrte zurück.

Es dauerte, bis sie ihren Blick von ihm losreißen und wieder auf das Papier richten konnte.

Der Stift wog schwer in ihrer Hand. So schwer, wie die Entscheidung in welche Spalte sein Name gehörte. Gehörte sein Name überhaupt auf die Liste?

Rory atmete tief ein, schloss kurz die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sie den Stift bereits auf das Stück Papier gesenkt. Langsam fuhr sie mit dem Stift über einen der Punkte. Keine Bekannten. Strich ihn einfach durch. Verglich die Spalten.

"Pro gewinnt"


End file.
